Bioshock Online
by Hyperguy
Summary: Bioshock was made into a MMO with a new device called the animator which sends you into the game. Two friends join a server where they are forced to learn with the best of the best as they fight their way to the top of the tower where the ATOM is made. Oc
1. A New Experience

My name is Dan and recently my friend Sarah has been bugging me about a game that has just been released. It's supposed to be the biggest thing to ever hit the gaming world since World of Warcraft 2 and it's massive amounts of players. The game is called Bioshock Online where people all get into a server and play online. Now, I've never really been a gamer myself, but I do know enough about it to know the storyline of the first two Bioshocks so I'm not completely left in the dark aboutwhat is going on as I watched Sarah play this game plenty of times.

"What's the rush!" I asked while being dragged down the street towards who knows where by Sarah.

"I just got the money for the animator for Bioshock!" Sarah shouted as she dragged me into the game store.

"What is an animator?" I asked.

"An animator is a system where you are transported into the game!" Sarah shouted.

I guess this would be a good time to tell what we look like. I'm 19 years old, 6.1 feet, lean build and white. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Sarah is 18 years old, 5.8 feet, skinny build and also white, but has a tan. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

"That's all well and good, but why are you dragging me along?" I asked.

"Because I said so!" Sarah shouted as by this time everyone was staring at us.

"Um... how can I help you?" the cashier at the store asked.

"Two Bioshock animators." Sarah said with a bright smile.

"Wait! Who said I was going to buy one too!" I shouted.

"Oh shut up! You're playing too!" Sarah shouted as I sighed in defeat. There was no way to out argue Sarah.

"Fine how much are they?" I asked in defeat.

"$700 each." Sarah said in a sweet tone. I stared in petrified shock at the girl that stood before me.

"$700 dollars?!" I said in shock.

"Well looks like you guys are in luck," the cashier said as he walked back from the backroom. He was holding two boxes, "We only have two left."

"Yay! Now cough up the money." Sarah said sweetly to the cashier and in a demons voice to me.

"Fine, fine, there goes that trip to Europe..." I mumbled to myself as I gave her the money for my game. We paid the money and left the store. Sarah seemed happy as she skipped and hopped in front of me.

"Hey Dan." Sarah said to me. I looked once I heard my name.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Thanks for buying the game with me." Sarah said.

"Like I had a choice." I mumbled.

"What the fuck did you just say!" Sarah shouted as she hit me over the head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I shouted as I covered my head.

"It's just that I hate playing scary games by myself. That's why I was always at your place when I played them." Sarah said.

"Is that also why you made me buy an Xbox 720?" I asked.

"Yup! I'm too lazy to carry mine over to your house!" Sarah chimed as I sighed. I swear I spend way to much money because she wants me to.

"Is it okay if I spend the night?" Sarah asked as we walked up to my apartment door on the eighth story. I live on the top story of an apartment because one, it's cheaper, and two, I go to college away from home and right now we are on break.

"Sure, it's fine with me." I said as we walked into my apartment. My apartment was just like any other apartment. One bed, one bath, small kitchen connected to a living room where I have two TV's. Sarah hopped onto the couch and started to open our boxes.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Water is fine." Sarah said as I got two glasses of water. I came back to see her Xbox hooked up to my second TV and both animators hooked up to there respective Xbox's. Mine was on the start screen while she was looking through the servers. I sat down and put the drinks on the coffee table. Sarah picked her drink up and took a sip without taking her eyes off the TV.

"So, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm looking through the servers to find the... found one!" Sarah shouted. I looked at her screen to she what she found.

"Lets join this one."

"But that one doesn't have a lot of people in it." I said.

"I know! That's why I want to join it. There aren't that many people in it which means things wont be over populated, but enough people so that we can ask for help." Sarah said.

"I suppose." I said as I selected the one that she selected. A screen popped up asked for us to stand on the animators.

"Ready?" Sarah asked.

"Ready." I said as I stood on my platform as she stood on hers. We disappeared from the room, shot into the world of Bioshock.

**XxXxX**

I went through a swirling vortex until finally appearing in front of what looked to be a tower. The moon was shining its glorious light down across the never ending sparkling water. I was surprised at the beauty that the graphics designers made. Not being able to fathom the days upon days that it took to make such an extensive project. It was amazing!

I turned and walked towards the door. I stepped inside and lights began to turn on as I walked down the rugged steps. You could tell that this place has been eroded by the years that it has been sitting in the salt water of the Atlantic. I finally made it to the bottom and turned into the pod that would send me down into Rapture and guess who was sitting in a seat waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Sarah asked. She was wearing old rugged dress that you would see a women in the 1960's wearing. She looked exactly like she did in the real world except with a dress. I looked down at myself and found myself wearing a pair of dress shoes, dress pants, a button up shirt, and a vest.

"Just getting used to everything. I seems that it takes our real life image and puts it into the game." I said as I sat down.

"It does from the looks of it." She said as she was about to pull the lever, but stopped when a voice cried out.

"Wait! Hold the pod!" I young womens voice cried. Sarah and I looked at each other and shrugged. We waited until the person that stopped us made it down the steps. She entered the pod heaving. The girl was 5.4 feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, white skin, and had the same dress as Sarah. The only thing was that she looked a little bit young to play this game.

"Thank you." the girl said as Sarah pulled the lever. The pod then started to fall into the water.

"So, what's your name?" Sarah asked the girl was now sitting next to me.

"My name is Alice and this is my second account on this server." Alice said sweetly.

"Second account? What happened to the first?" I asked.

"Do you guys know how this server is ran?" Alice asked. We shook our heads.

"Is this your first time playing this game?" Alice asked,

"Yeah, why?" Sarah asked.

"Well you guys are in for some trouble then." Alice said grimly as their pod soared threw the water.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"This server had a black text font, which means for elite expert players only. If you die five times then you are forced to restart your player over again. Also everything is smarter in this server so they will be sneakier and do more damage if they hit you."

"Well this sucks."

"You haven't even heard the worst of it. There is said to be a super powerful player that lurks in the dark that has completely finished the game and has reached the top of Rapture. He is said to have every upgraded plasmid and some that are unknown to the rest of us. Why do you think there is only one server with black text?" Alice said as their pod stopped and they could look out over Rapture. In the center of the underwater city was a extremely long tower that went up very high.

"Amazing." Sarah said as a board popped up in the center of the pod.

"How do we access the main menu?" I asked curiously.

"It is all done in your head. Just think menu and a menu will appear in your head, you can log out there, but you have to be in a safe zone."Alice said.

"Just out of curiosity how old are you?" I asked.

"15." Alice replied.

"How did you get this game? The rating is M." Sarah asked.

"My parents bought it for me." Alice replied again.

"Wish my parents bought me stuff." I mumbled.

"Well, whatever, I still haven't got your names." Alice said.

"My names Sarah and this is Dan." Sarah said.

"Yo." I said.

"Ok, you guys want to be friends?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"Ok, add me to your friends list then." Alice said as she pressed a button and shot off from a tube beneath and into Rapture. A voice then made itself known.

"Please choose your destination." the pod speaker said. The board in the center of the map had a list of names to which to choose from.

"Want to start on the west side?" Sarah asked.

"Why not?" I said with a shrug as we pressed the button for the west side.

"Please pick up your radio." The speaker said. We looked to the side and found two radios. We both grabbed one and placed it somewhere where it wouldn't fall off and we could easily talk through it.

"Thank you and have a nice stay in Rapture." the speaker said as tubes appeared below us and shot us through the water and into the world of Rapture.


	2. Meeting New Faces

"SHIT!!!" I shouted as I flew down the tubes towards the underwater city. I was becoming dizzy from the twist and turns that the tubes were sending me on. I was nearing the end of the tube and saw that the tube split off into three separate tubes, two of which went to the same building, while the other to the building next to it. Sarah flew down one of the two to the right while it shifted me to the one to the left. Finally the tube ended when I flew into a room and into a puddle.

"God damn it." I said as I rubbed my head and looked around. The apartment room was small, almost the size of my apartment. I looked up and there was a sign on the wall in big white letters 'BEWARE THE LURKER' that was being lit up by a sign outside the window.

"Beware the Lurker?" I said to myself. I jumped when a voice shot out of the radio.

"Do you hear me?" Sarahs voice asked. I sighed, it's only Sarah.

"Yeah, I hear you. Where are you?" I asked as I stood up and walked out of the puddle.

"I'm in the building next to you. I've met a few people that are looking for two players to run with." Sarah said.

"Well that's great. My building doesn't have power at the moment. How about yours?"

"We got power. They said nobody has been sent into that building for a while so everybody just bypasses it."

"Well that just sucks. Umm... can you ask them who this Lurker character is?"

"Yeah, hold on..." Sarah said as I walked out of the room I was in. I looked around me and the only light was the light that came in threw the open doors of the apartments that lined the walls of the hallway. I looked down and found a flashlight amongst the trash that seems to be all over the floors.

"Well aren't I lucky!" I said to myself as I picked it up and flipped the switch, but no light came from the bulb. 'Fuck.'

"Are you there?" Sarah asked as I continued to walk down the hallway. Checking each room for anything that may help me, but only to find emptiness and silence.

"Still here." I replied.

"Do you remember that player Alice told us about in the pod?" Sarah questioned.

"The one that made it to the top of the tower?" I asked as I looked out the window in an apartment room and saw the tower going up into the waters above. One was not even able to see the top from their position.

"That's the one. He has earned a name known as the Lurker." Sarah explained.

"Well that's just perfect, but how the hell do I get out of here?" I asked.

"There should be a power switch somewhere on the top floor. Is that where you're at?"

"Yup." I replied as I found some batteries in a cabinet in the kitchen. I popped them in and turned on the flashlight.

"Ok, we'll head over there and if we get there first we'll turn on the power from bottom, good luck." Sarah said and cut the connection. I turned and walked towards the door, but jumped back when someone dashed by the door scraping the floor as they went. My heart was beating a million miles a second as I approached the door again and peered outside into the hall. There was nobody there.

"Sarah?" I said over the radio in a panicked tone.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked.

"Are there supposed to be Splicers in the first building of the game?" I asked as I walked down the hall with the flashlight pointed towards where the Splicer ran towards. I stepped on a piece of metal and looked down, a wrench sat on the floor underneath my foot. I slowly bent down and grabbed the metal weapon and slowly bent back up. I finally spotted the switch that sat on the wall. I looked behind me then towards the switch again. An open door sat right next to it on the far side.

"There was no Splicers over here because the power was on and all the turrets where all friendly."

"Okay, thanks."

I reached the switch and began to look all around me. I grabbed the switch and pulled down on the switch with my heart beating a thousand miles a second. Right when I pulled the switch a generator could be heard in the background. I sighed in relief as I turned towards where I came from.

"I'll fucking rip your heart out!" someone shouted and tackled me into the wall. A Leadhead Splicer struggled to hold me down as I pushed him off me and against the wall opposite from me. I saw the Splicer grab a metal pipe. The offending Splicer swung the piece of metal at my head which I quickly ducked and swung my wrench towards the bottom part of Splicers jaw. The metal connected with the Splicers jaw and was sent backpedaling into the wall again.

I dashed towards the dazed Splicer and tackled him threw the wall and into the bathroom of the apartment. The Splicer was starting to get up when I noticed I dropped my wrench. I began to panic as I looked around the room for something to use against the still armed Splicer. I noticed something poking out of the sink and ran towards it hoping I found the perfect thing to help me live.

"Where you running off to? Sacred of little ol' me?" The Splicer said as he slowly walked towards me as I slumped into the sink. I quickly turned around and point a revolver into the Splicers head.

"Burn in hell." I said quietly as I pulled the trigger and released the hammer of the gun. A loud crack could be heard across the quiet building as a mist of blood erupted from the Splicers head, killing the him instantly. The Splicer fell back into the bathtub and sat with blood running out of his head. I sat down and breathed in heavily. I looked at my gun and found five more bullets still inside it.

'That was too close. Alice was right, these guys are tough.' I thought as I checked the dead Splicer for anything that would be of use. I found a first aid kit and a EVE Hypo injector, but when I picked it up the two items suddenly disappeared in my hand. I shrugged and walked out of the hole that I made while fighting the Splicer and noticed the generator was still warming up.

"Dan! Are you okay? Please pick up! We just heard someone shooting!" Sarah shouted over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fucking Splicer just..." I said as I looked down towards the elevator where the stairs where also at. I my voice fell silent when I saw five Leadhead Splicers looking at me with a feral grin on each of their faces.

"Dan, are you there?" Sarah asked.

"Kill the mother fucker!" one of the Splicers shouted as they charged me. I turned and hightailed it backwards.

"If you could please hurry up and help me! I can't take on five Splic-." I shouted while running, but was cut off when I tripped and fell near the end of the hallway. I rolled back over and pointed my gun at the charging Splicers. Lights where lighting up their charge as every time they went under a dark light a light turned on over them.

"Dan! Dan! Are you there?!" Sarah shouted in concern as I pointed my gun at the crowd. I fired my first round at the Splicers, hitting one in the arm, but that didn't stop the mob. I fired off the last of my bullets into the crowd, killing two Splicers, but that still left three.

'I'm going to die here. I'm already going to die and I've been in the game maybe ten minutes.' I thought as they neared, but a beeping noise was heard behind me. I turned and saw a turret glow green with a machine gun placed on top of it. The turret pointed at the offending mob and began to blast rounds down the cramped hallway, peppering them down as they desperately tried to move into one of the rooms. Blood flew everywhere as the Splicers crumbled to the ground from taking so many hits. None where successful in getting into the rooms as the turret blasted the dead bodies for safe measure.

I sat, shocked that I was saved by such luck at such a time. The elevator door slid open to reveal three figures. Sarah was one while a male and female stood behind her. They walked down the hall slowly, looking into each of the rooms. They must not have seen me at the end of the hallway pointing my empty gun at nothing as I was still shocked from the blind luck I just received from the turret behind me. Sarah glanced into the hole that was made in my first fight and grimaced.

Finally, the male saw me.

"Here he is!" the male shouted, getting Sarah's attention immediately. She swung her Thompson over her back and tackled me out of shock.

"You're okay!" Sarah shouted as I hugged her back with a smile.

"That was really close." I said calmly as I stood up with her.

"Once we heard that first shot we knew that it was either you, or a Splicer, but then five more shots where fired then the turret behind you fired off, we had no idea what was going on." the female said as she handed me the loot from the five dead bodies. I took them and they disappeared, except for the three bullets for my gun, which I loaded.

"Thanks, but... who are you guys?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Scott and this is Mary. They agreed to help us two newbs for a while." Sarah said.

"Well from the looks of it, Dan here doesn't need much help." Scott said as he observed the dead bodies.

"It was blind luck." I said nervously as I scratched the back of my head. Scott was about my height with blond hair, a little fatter then me, but still skinny, with green eyes. Mary was black with brown eyes, and was a little shorter then Sarah.

"You did a good job anyways. It's hard for a new guy to live from a five Splicer charge with only a pistol." Mary complemented.

"I've got a question to ask you guys." I said.

"Ask away." Scott said.

"You guys continue talking, we'll go check for anything of use on the floor below." Mary said as Sarah and Mary walked off.

"What's with this. Whenever I pick something up it disappears, what's the deal?"

"Oh, that's just your inventory. Since you guys joined a server above medium, then all the tutorials are cut out. Don't worry, Sarah has already filled me in on what's going on." Scott said.

"How do I access it?" I asked.

"Here, I bought this for you back at the other building. Take this and I'll explain." Scott said as he handed me a Shotgun. It seemed to hold four shells, but it must pack a pretty hard punch. This gun was much different then the pistol or the Thompson with the drum clip.

I grabbed the gun from Scott and once I did the pistol in my other hand disappeared.

"Ok, go into your menu and go to inventory. There you will be able to switch guns and plasmids. Also note that you can only hold one until later." Scott said as I tested switching from my shotgun to my pistol.

"In time you will get faster at switching, but the gun takes five seconds to switch. That delay has killed many of my friends in the past so beware." Scott said as I pulled out the shotgun.

"What about plasmids? What about them?" I asked.

"Not a lot of people use them." Scott said.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, people use them, but they use them in small amounts. If you spec yourself with only plasmids then your body will start to change and deform. There are only a few people that are chosen that are able to use all of the plasmids without deforming. This leads people into specing towards different areas such as hacking, brute strength, speed, stealth, or just one plasmid." Scott said.

"I thought you said plasmids would deform you?"

"They do, but over time people realized that if you use only one type of plasmid then your body won't change. This is why you'll see people with highly upgraded frost, lightning, etc., but nobody is able to find level three of any plasmid."

"Why's that?"

"The last person that found one, was killed and hunted down for the rest of his lives by the Lurker. Apparently he doesn't like others having anything above two while he has control of plasmids that could go up into the fours or fives. Nobody really knows." Scott said in anger.

"This guy sounds selfish."

"You're damn right it is! Whatever, lets go find Mary and Sarah and get out of here." Scott said as he turned and walked down the hall. I turned my head and looked into the room where I started, I looked at the sign again and found it saying something different. 'THE LURKER IS ALWAYS WATCHING'. I shook my head and walked down the hallway towards Scott.

**XxXxX**

A man sat in the corner of an apartment room underneath a flickering light. He wore a black trench coat and a black mobster hat. The flickering light gave anyone who saw him threw the door an uneasy feeling that would make your heart pound threw your chest. From the position where he sat, he was able to see down a hall that had two occupants at the other end. The man slowly looked up and out the door, the light still flickering above him.

"Dan..." The man said slowly as the two men at the end of the hall disappeared into the elevator. The metal doors clamping shut, signaling that the two where on their way to the bottom story.

The lights flickered, and the man that sat underneath the wary light disappeared.


	3. First Mission

"So, what's next?" I asked as Scott, Mary, Sarah, and I walked into the main vending area for beginners.

"Well, since you already got a weapon you can either use the money you looted from the Splices earlier and buy some ammo, or you can go get another weapon. Your choice." Mary said. I nodded and walked over to the ammo machine where a weird voice shot out of the machine. It sounded as if it was a very sloppy version of the Spanish language.

I bought some shells for my shotgun that Scott gave me earlier and some bullets for my pistol. While I was over there decided to tape the flashlight to my shotgun. After purchasing the munitions from the machine I walked over to the place that upgrades my weapon. I shrugged as I placed my shotgun into the machine. I chose the semi-auto function because I remembered what happened back in the beginning. I walked back to the group that awaited me near yet another vending machine.

"You done? Okay, now you've got to choose which plasmid you want to spec." Mary explained.

"And where do I do that?" I asked as Mary pointed to the machine they where standing next to.

"Everyone starts out with a little ADAM, just enough for their first plasmid." Mary explained.

"Well, if we're going to be running together which ones do you guys got?" I asked.

"I've got Telekinesis." Mary said.

"As for me I got Lightning bolt." Scott said as his veins in his hand light up with a blue light as electricity periodically shot from his hands.

"And I got Frost Blast." Sarah said. I nodded and looked at the menu that displayed in front of me. Put the vial of ADAM into the machine and it displayed just enough to purchase one plasmid.

"Remember, once you choose one you can't go back." Scott reminded. I nodded and thought hard on what I should get. I pressed the button for the Incinerate! plasmid. A jar of red liquid was given to me along with a needle and all.

"Very nice choice. Okay, so you put the needle into the tube that is already inside you." Scott said as I looked down at my arm and noticed that indeed there was a tube that lead into my arm already.

'I guess it's there to stop the "stabbing the needle into the arm" deal.' I thought as I filled the injector with the red liquid.

"Will my DNA change like Jacks did in the first BioShock?" I asked as I placed the needle into the tube.

"No, the game makers where kind enough to take that out of it." Sarah said as I shrugged and pushed the red liquid into my system.

As soon as it was all inside me I started to feel like my arm was on fire. I began to stagger as my veins began to turn bright red.

"What's going on!" I shouted as I hit my back to the wall. I looked down at my arms and saw only a bright light. I was in so much pain that I just wanted to peel the skin from my body to allow the heat building inside me to escape from this burning body. I looked up at my friends, they all simply looking at me in disbelief as I slumped to the ground, passing out.

**XxXxX**

I went to help, but was held back by Scott.

"What are you doing? Dan needs our help!" I shouted as he was now siting against the wall, blood was running from his fingertips. Dan looked up at us with eyes the made us all stop. His irises of his eyes where shining a bright white color.

"If you touch him you will catch on fire. I have no idea why this is happening, but look at the ground underneath him." Scott said as I looked away from his eyes and at the floor.

I gasped at what I saw. The rug underneath Dan was being burnt to a crisp as he was now officially passed out. Heat waves lifted from his heated body as I now ran to his side. I placed a frozen hand to Dan's head in hopes of cooling him down.

Finally after a while of keeping a frozen hand on his forehead, Dan finally began to stir.

**XxXxX**

I awoke to the feeling of something really cold on my head. I opened my eyes to see Sarah's frozen hand o my forehead. She smiled at me when I awoke and I returned the favor as Scott held out a hand for me to grab. I accepted the offer and stood up.

"Thanks for the help, Sarah." I said as I looked at Scott and Mary. "I thought they took out the DNA changing stage?"

"They did, I have no idea why, but for some reason your DNA still changed." Scott said as he handed me a mirror from the ground. I looked at myself and found that the only difference was the color of m eyes. Instead of the brown like they my real eyes are, they are crimson red.

"Well, now that that's over, lets go do some missions." Mary suggested.

"Okay, what are going to do?" Sarah asked.

"I got the perfect objective. Let me share with you guys." Scott said as he messaged us a mission over the Web.

"Mission shared. Accept?" our radios asked.

"Yes." we all said in unison.

"Mission accepted." our radios said.

"Is it an easy one?" Sarah asked.

"You joined the wrong server if you expect any of the missions here to be easy." Scott said with a laugh. I grinned as Sarah's cheeks seemed to puff out.

"Ok, what are we supposed to do?" Mary asked.

"We are to go into the store known as 'Molly's Toy Store'. There we must turn off the power to the building. This will allow us to move threw the building unseen by the security cameras seeing us. Once there we will steal a few limited edition dolls for this mans daughter. We will meet the man in Maldov's Square." Scott said.

"Have you ran this before?" I asked.

"Nope. Nobody has. Things on this server is weird." Scott said. I seems that Scott has played this game many times before.

"How so?"

"On other servers it runs just like World of Warcraft where they run the same quests or missions from the same people over and over and over. Here, things change and new missions appear that nobody has done. This is why this is considered the hardest server. A combination between new missions, stronger and smarter AI, real life damage to character, and the Lurker always roaming around makes it harder for you to live." Scott explained.

"Is there any other reasons?" I asked as I sighed in grief. Why me?

"Sure there is, but that's for another time. Lets go do this mission. The man is offering a hefty price for these dolls." Scott said as he walked off.

"Follow the leader I suppose." Mary said.

The three of us followed Scott down to the end of the hall whee a big read sign that said 'Be Safe or Beware'.

"This is the end of the safe zone. From here on out we've got to be careful." Scott warned.

"How far away is this place?" Sarah asked.

"Not too far. This is the closest mission to this area, so it shouldn't take too long." Scott replied as they took their first steps into the danger zone.

**XxXxX**

Silent and dark eyes watched as the group of four crept down the hallway towards their objective. A Leadhead Splicer would attack them every now and then, but they would quickly dispose of it quickly as they would only attack one by one. As any starting area should.

But these deadly eyes has its sights set on a single target, the said target has an interesting condition that sets it apart from the rest. The man that was stalking quickly grinned aknowing grin and disappeared into the dark chasms that make up Rapture.

**XxXxX**

After killing a few Splicers the group of four finally made it to the building. At this point they where all standing outside the store. I looked behind me and into a dark store of the large mall like area.

"Did you see something?" Sarah asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"Nah, just felt like something was watching me." I said as an eerie chill went down my spine.

"It's probably nothing." Mary said with a slap on my back.

"Yeah you're probably right." I responded.

"All right! Is everyone ready?" Scott announced.

"Yup!" Sarah said for everybody.

"Then lets get moving." Scott said as we quietly moved into the store. The lights where on as we moved from aisle to aisle, clearing out the area of any Splicers. I moved up to what looked to be a closet. I swung the door open and looked at what was inside. I jumped back at what I saw.

A man had pointed a double barrel shotgun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. The contents of the inside of his head where scattered all over the wall as the dried blood indicated it has been there for a while. Writing was scribbled into the blood.

'WE WILL BE REBORN' the writing said as I shook my head and grabbed the shotgun that sat inside the dead mans mouth. Dried blood covered end of the barrel as my shotgun disappeared as I picked up the other shotgun. I loaded it with some shells that where in the mans pocket and walked out of the closet while changing to my old shotgun. Mary was waiting for me on the outside of the closet.

"I see you found something of use in there. Well, lets get moving, were about to turn off the lights." Mary said as I followed her towards the stairs. The generator latch was next to the stairs that went upstairs to the next floor. Sarah had her hand on the latch.

"Okay, lets do this." Scott said as Sarah pulled the latch. The entire place went dark in the blink of the eye. The only lights that appeared where the red emergency lights on the ground floor. I flipped the switch on the flashlight illuminating the area.

"Alright, since your the only one with a light, we'll hold off the Splicers that will come here in a few minutes while you get the dolls on the second floor." Scott said. It was obvious Scott was the leader of our group since he's played this game longer then us.

"Don't you think he'll need some backup? Maybe I should go with him." Sarah offered.

"No, we'll need you here. Besides, Dan can handle himself." Scott said. I nodded and ran up the stairs to get the dolls.

**XxXxX**

Once at the top of the stairs, I leaned around the corner and pointed my shotgun down the hallway. I noticed there weren't any emergency lights like on the first story as I slowly walked down the hallway. An office door could be seen at the end of the hallway.

'That must be where the dolls are.' I thought as I ran to the door. There weren't any other doors in the hallway, so it must be it. I noticed the security cams lining the wall where all turned off due to the power being off.

I finally reached the door at the end of the long hall when I heard shots being fired from the floor below. I was pulling the door open when I heard a crackling over the radio.

"Hurry up Dan! We need you back down here with those dolls so we can turn the power back on!" Scott shouted over the radio. As soon as the door was open I slipped inside. There was a large window that had light coming into it from the signs of the outside stores in the mall. The room was large with a single desk on the other side room. A large leather chair was on the other side of the desk while a small wooden chair sat in the center of the room. The leather chair was turned away from me, but leaning on the side of the desks where two boxes that contained the limited edition dolls.

I lowered my weapon as the only entrance to the room was the door behind me, but once I reached the chair in the center of the room the large leather chair turned, revealing a man with a black trench coat and a black mobster hat.

I lifted my weapon and aimed my shotgun at the man, but he lifted his and my shotgun was pulled towards him. He shut the light on my shotgun and leaned it against the wall.

"Please do not pull out any of your other weapons, I only wish to talk." The man said in a polite tone. I stood looking at him as if he were tricking me. He sounded to be around my age.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"You can't until you try." the shady man said. I stared long and hard at the man as I sighed and grabbed the chair and walked to the front of the desk.

"Would you please turn off your radio." the man said. I turned off my radio while trying to see his face, but the angle of the light made it impossible to see his face.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your name is Dan, correct?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, shocked that he knew my name.

"I know a lot of things, but something has interested me. Tell me, you underwent a DNA change am I correct?"

"Yes, but you still haven't answered my question."

"In due time. But, your only change was the color of your eyes? How interesting. Do you have any idea what that means?" the man asked.

"No, what does it mean?"

"It means that you are able to spec in plasmids, all of them."

I was petrified, Scott told me that if someone spec's in only plasmids, then you will start to deform.

"But Scott told me that-"

"Scott doesn't know anything. He thinks, no, wants to think he knows everything, but in reality he doesn't know much at all."

"But, how do you know so much about this? I thought only a select few are chosen to spec in plasmids."

"There is no 'select few' when it comes to specing plasmids."

"Then how am I able to spec in plasmids when I'm not supposed to?"

"It's a glitch in the system. Those who undergo the DNA change are able to spec in plasmids are simply a system glitch, those who change after the first injection will look like a Splicer, but if you change the first time and don't look any different then you're a glitch. Once the game creators find out about you they will ask you to restart your account and if you don't then they will kill you until your five lives are up and it will restart for you."

I sat, throwing his words around in my head until I had one simple question.

"Who are you?"

The man sighed at leaned back against the chair. I stared at where is eyes should be and began to wonder if he was going to answer me. The man leaned forward to where the light was shining against his hat. The man slowly took off his hat. The hat revealed a 21 year old face with tan skin and white hair. His eyes where a crimson red just like mine.

"I'm the one known as the Lurker and I'm a glitch, just like you."


End file.
